


Señal del trueno

by aguasturbias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destiny, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Soulmates, Tropes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Draco le da un ataque al corazón un viernes por la mañana. No es la experiencia que esperaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Señal del trueno

**Author's Note:**

> Por los 35 años de Draco Malfoy, una pseudo carta de amor a mis tropes favoritos.

El dolor es tan agudo y súbito, como una flecha al pecho, que cae de rodillas sobre el piso. La taza de café se quiebra en docenas de pedacitos. Por un momento, Draco considera que la larga historia de su familia con las afecciones cardíacas está tocando la puerta, pero el dolor desaparece tan pronto que no atina siquiera a maldecir a su padre por los genes.  El café derramado ha mojado sus rodillas, y Draco se masajea el pecho con resignación, dispuesto a recoger la porcelana rota, pero la sensación de algo áspero bajo su mano lo detiene.

Se desabotona la camisa rápido, algo indignado por lo que presiente va a encontrar y no se decepciona. Es un rayo. Pequeño, de trazos ligeros, pero clarísimo como si hubiera sido cavado en su piel,  como si fuera una quemadura viejísima, con los bordes alzados. De todas las cosas que le pueden pasar a Draco Malfoy un viernes por la mañana, esta se lleva el premio a lo bizarro.

El techo comienza a cantar ABBA a toda fuerza y Draco se levanta del piso,  sosteniendo la porcelana rota en una mano. Si su vecino tiene la fuerza de despertarse a estas horas a patear cosas y cantar que es una reina bailarina, él va a tener que seguir adelante con su día.

 

**

Astoria cree que es una marca del destino.

-Es un rayo de Zeus, vaya a ser que eres el héroe de alguna profecía-  dice, mientras se roba el café de Starbucks que Draco ha adquirido por necesidad. Lleva los lentes de botella gruesos que usa cuando lee, y parece no haber ido en absoluto a su casa desde el jueves.

\- No me digas, – le contesta Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada por encima del desastre en su escritorio. Está seguro de que dejó en el folder amarillo todos los papeles de la adquisición de Studios por parte del Ministerio, pero podría estar equivocado.

-  Si comienzas a ver riachuelos de agua por las veredas no te asomes,- bromea Astoria-  necesitamos los papeles del Ministerio para fin de mes.

Ante eso Draco sonríe un poco y levanta la vista de la búsqueda implacable del fólder amarillo. La luz de la ventana lo obliga a entrecerrar los ojos y lamentar los tonos claros de la oficina. No es un buen día.

\- Gracias por tu dedicación, Astoria.

Astoria hace una reverencia jocosa antes de irse, bastante más animada que hace unos momentos y Draco vuelve a la búsqueda, abriendo los cajones del escritorio. Su mano izquierda va a su pecho ausentemente, intrigado por la marca e incómodo. No puede olvidarse y cada vez que toca esa zona, la marca despide un calor  absurdo, que supera toda la lógica posible excepto la magia. Pero Draco no cree en esas cosas. Ni en Zeus.

Más vale dejar morir el tema. Tiene un nuevo tatuaje, papeleo de propiedades que legalizar y un fin de semana por delante. Si muere, pues, ojala que sea después de este trámite.

 

**

No muere. Luego, tampoco se olvida del tema.

El tatuaje da punzadas en los momentos más absurdos, a veces cuando está muy lejos de casa, o cuando el vecino comienza a cantar. Al principio, Draco lo atribuía a la quemazón cardíaca que le provocaba el gusto musical de su vecino, pero ahora que ha descubierto el vínculo, es imposible evitarlo.

Lo único que sabe Draco del vecino, es que lo odia.

Puede parecer un poco inesperado, y considerando que Draco sale del edificio terriblemente temprano para regresar tarde, es una declaración bastante infundada, del tipo que no se sostiene en la corte. No quita que el vecino cante todas las mañanas pop de a través de los años mientras Draco intenta atravesar su rutina matutina. El vecino de arriba, al que jamás ha visto, es una persona mañanera, que despierta con el beso del sol en sus mejillas y canta con la alegría de un pájaro hasta que se marcha de su apartamento.

A veces, cuando Draco es torturado con la sétima edición del coro de Don’t Speak, se imagina cómo sería encontrarse al vecino en el pasillo para decirle- nada, probablemente nada, si somos francos.  Si el chico tuviera una voz desagradable, Draco no habría demorado en iniciar una guerra campal a punta de escobazos en el techo, pero considerando que pasa un noventa por ciento del tiempo que existe fuera del apartamento sería bastante inconsecuente iniciar una guerra, especialmente cuando la voz es de hecho, tolerable.

En todo caso, la cuestión es que el canto del vecino despierta al tatuaje.

Probablemente haya una manera menos ridícula de frasearlo, pero Draco Malfoy, el domingo por la mañana, papeles de la adquisición tirados en el piso de la sala y convencido de que Astoria tiene razón y el vecino de arriba es probablemente una especie de sirena enviada por Zeus, no tiene tiempo para esas cosas.

 

**

\- Mira, Draco, entiendo que estés teniendo tu crisis sexual sobre el vecino, pero esto se soluciona rápido. Subes las escaleras y le pides azúcar y luego- _biiiip biiiip_

Para variar, llamar a Astoria resulta en fracaso.

 

**

 El domingo, a las tres de la tarde,  la camisa abierta y  el tatuaje ardiendo en su pecho, con el vecino en la segunda estrofa de This I Promise You, Draco llega a la conclusión de que va a tener que mudarse de edificio.

Tras horas de búsqueda en internet, saltando páginas de dudosa autenticidad, la hipótesis de Astoria no parece del todo descabellada.  El internet habla de tatuajes premonitorios, de la flecha de Eros y de marcas de almas gemelas, y lo único que Draco puede pensar que todo esta fiebre parece ridículamente unipersonal y terrible. Los Malfoys no están para sufrir amor místico no correspondido, y Draco no piensa ir a mostrarle su marca al vecino en afán “te muestro la mía, muéstrame la tuya”.

La llamada semanal de su madre es lo único que consigue sacarlo del súbito torbellino de negatividad.

\- Draco, qué te sucede, te siento muy distante.

\- Nada, madre, lo de siempre, trabajo, ya sabes- hace un gesto que busca acompasar todo lo que está omitiendo, entre ello, locura creciente, desesperación y marcas absurdas en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

-  ¿Es esto sobre la marca en tu pecho?

Draco no tiene que pensar mucho para saber quién ha sido la rata traidora.

\- Voy a quitarle a Astoria tu número.

\- Draco, por favor, sabes que hablamos por correo.

\- Le voy a quitar la clave del wifi-  añade, comenzando a escribir  mentalmente un directo e insultante correo destinado a alejar  a Astoria por siempre de su madre.

\- No me hables en chino, hijo. Tienes que saber que eso es frecuente en nuestra familia.

\- ¿Qué?

La voz de Narcissa se aleja un poco del teléfono, como si se estuviera acomodando en un diván para darle una lección de historia a su único hijo.

-  Es un símbolo de nuestros viejos lazos. Somos tan antiguos que emparentamos con los celtas, hijo.

\- Mamá, estoy seguro de que los celtas se extinguieron antes de—

\- Nuestro árbol genealógico se remonta hacia antes de Cristo, Draco, no seas insolente.

Lo que se remonta a antes de Cristo es la insolencia del que hizo el árbol genealógico que Lucius Malfoy adoptó como suyo, tras pagar una cantidad bastante escandalosa de libras, que movió  a Draco a quitarle a su padre el poder sobre la cuenta bancaria de la familia.

\- Es un símbolo de que vas a encontrar al amor de tu vida.

\- Mamá, ya te he dicho que no pienso darte nietos- comienza Draco, en una charla que ha repetido más veces que la cantidad de coros de Don’t Speak que su vecino ha cantado desde el día de diciembre en que Draco se mudó al edificio.

\- Draco Malfoy, guarda silencio y obedécele al tatuaje de tu pecho.

\- Sí, mamá.

Cuando Narcissa finalmente cuelga, después de insistirle a Draco que encontrará al amor de su vida en menos de una semana, Draco se decide a abandonar el apartamento tal como está si es necesario. Pero después, otro día, que no esté tan cansado, y que no tenga que revisar papeles, y que no-

Draco Malfoy se queda dormido en el sillón arrullado por el coro de Believe.

 

**

A la mañana siguiente, lo despierta un toque insistente en la puerta. El cuello le duele, su espalda está adormecida, y está bastante seguro de que está tan tarde para el trabajo que ni siquiera vale la pena intentarlo. Se levanta del sillón con dificultad, evitando los papeles en el piso, y tratando de arreglar su cabello sin éxito.

Cuando abre la puerta, se queda un poco de piedra.

\- Eh, perdón, pero, ¿crees que pueda entrar a tu balcón? Se me ha caído la jaula de mi lechuza y-

Tiene que ser el vecino de arriba, desde luego, pero lo que sea que Draco se imaginaba cuando pensaba en el hipotético cruce en el pasillo, queda repentinamente chico. Es, para empezar, más alto que Draco, y tiene el cabello negro y desordenado, probablemente peor que el de Draco, pero la cereza del pastel, el verdadero horror del cuadro es la cicatriz que tiene en la frente, igual que la de Draco.

Es un rayo.

Draco considera cerrarle la puerta en la cara por un breve momento en el que el vecino frunce los labios y se desordena más el pelo, nervioso.

\- Lo siento, soy Harry Potter, ¿vivo en el piso de arriba?

¡Maneras!, ¡Educación!, grita la parte de Draco que fue criada por Narcissa Black, y Draco se aparta de la puerta, dejando entrar al vecino- Harry. Si se pone a pensar en el tatuaje en este momento va a empacar sus maletas tan rápido que solo quedará polvo como vestigio de su huida.

\- Hm, claro, pasa. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.

Harry asiente y entra al apartamento con una sonrisa incómoda, dirigiéndose de frente al pequeño balcón de la pieza.

-Disculpa, trataba de meter a Hedwig a su jaula, pero no quería y bueno. ¿Espero que no te haya despertado?

Draco bosteza y niega con la cabeza, medio convencido de que todo es  en realidad un sueño, y aún está durmiendo en el sillón, provocándose un dolor de cuello de alto nivel. Casi puede oír la voz de su madre gritarle que obedezca al tatuaje de su corazón,  pesadilla causada sin duda por la conversación más bizarra que ha tenido con su madre en años.

Lamentablemente, ese es el momento en que Harry Potter elige voltear de recoger su  jaula y centrar su mirada en el pecho de Draco. Más específicamente, el pecho desnudo de Draco, con la camisa entreabierta y el tatuaje.

\- Tienes…- Harry hace un gesto con la mano que Draco no logra entender.

\- ¿Qué? – musita, tenso, y Harry Potter se acerca más, frunciendo el ceño y tocando su propia frente con algo parecido a la reflexión más profunda.

\- Tienes la misma cicatriz que yo.

Y, entonces,  en un ataque agudísimo al espacio personal de Draco, levanta un dedo y lo coloca encima de la marca.

Y, entonces, la marca, como la cochina traidora que fue desde el principio, se desaparece.

Harry retrocede como si se hubiera quemado y Draco se cierra la camisa como si cerrara un clóset, algo escandalizado por la invasión de su privacidad, y bastante alterado por la súbita desaparición de la marca.

-  Me apareció de repente hace unos días- dice, en un arranque de honestidad insospechado.

Pero más insospechado es que Harry Potter, el vecino de arriba, sujete la jaula con ambas manos y agache la cabeza como si algo lo aturdiera mucho o lo confundiera. No parece un hombre de emociones complicadas, este Harry Potter.

Cuando levanta la mirada, hay una media sonrisa nerviosa en su cara que le recuerda a Draco a todas las páginas web dudosas que leyó el día anterior y hace que su corazón lata furiosamente de una manera vergonzosa. Será posible que…

\- Sé que esto es repentino, pero ¿te gustaría salir a tomar desayuno conmigo?

Sus nudillos están blancos contra los barrotes de la jaula, y parece mucho más nervioso de lo que translucen sus palabras, así que Draco asiente lentamente, con algo de duda, pero poco dispuesto a quejarse del giro que ha tomado la mañana.

\- Vale.

Harry Potter tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que disimula su francamente terrible gusto musical, y eso es algo con lo que Draco puede vivir.

\- Te espero.

 


End file.
